marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-7642
: Shows part of the first crossover, showing Superman's fist and Spidey on panel. Uatu the Watcher, when showing various Marvel timelines, questions whether Spider-Man's fight with the costume-clad alien took place within this continuity or another. Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans The X-Men and Teen Titans team up to defeat Dark Phoenix (Darkseid creates a copy of Dark Phoenix using residual Phoenix energy where the original Phoenix used her powers), Deathstroke, and Darkseid (shared continuity). There were plans for a second crossover, involving The Cult Of Brother Blood and The Hellfire Club. Batman/Spider-Man In the first one the Joker and Carnage are subject to a new treatment that uses a chip to remove violent impulses, but Carnage's symbiote cures him and he removes the Joker's (although the two don't get along due to the Joker favouring theatrical murder while Carnage prefers simple mass murder). In the second, the two face Ra's Al Ghul and the Kingpin, but Kingpin betrays Ra's and contacts the two heroes to save New York. Batman/Punisher The two take on Jigsaw and the Joker. (Note this wasn't the Bruce Wayne Batman but the fill-in Jean-Paul Valley Batman from the Knightfall saga). Punisher/Batman In this second team-up, the Punisher teams with the real Bruce Wayne Batman. Once again the Joker and Jigsaw are the enemies. Daredevil/Batman Batman and Daredevil join forces against Two-Face and Mr. Hyde. Batman/Daredevil The two battle the Kingpin and Scarecrow. Aquaman/Sub-Mariner [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Aquaman_Vol_1_56 Aquaman #56 (1971)] and (1974) - An unofficial crossover in which the Sub-Mariner tidies up some loose ends from an Aquaman adventure. Both issues are the last in their series and are written by Steve Skeates. Batman vs The Incredible Hulk Batman encounters Hulk under Joker's control and stops his rampage using a gas bomb. The Shaper of Worlds grants Joker omnipotent powers in exchange for saving his life, but the Hulk and Batman are able to drive the Joker to use his powers so much that his mind nearly collapses. New Avengers/Transformers Megatron's first course of action is to establish a base in the Eastern European country of Latveria and attack the neighboring country of Symkaria knowing the Symkarians would blame the Latverians and likely start a war over the matter. He also stole the Psycho-Prism from Doctor Doom which has the effect of increasing hostile tendencies of nearby humans, which would further escalate tensions. Both the Avengers and Autobots investigate the disturbance. | Residents = 'Marvel' *Spider-Man *Hulk *Punisher *Captain America *Wolverine *Mary Jane *Doctor Octopus *Silver Surfer *Galactus *More 'DC' *Superman *Batman *Joker *Lex Luthor *Lois Lane *Green Lantern *Darkseid *Wonder Woman *More 'TF' *Optimus Prime *Bumblebee *Megatron *Jazz *Ratchet *Ratchet *Wheeljack *Skywarp *Thundercracker *Runabout Other Residents Ally (Earth-7642) Ally and her twin sister Jenny were the daughters of James, a technology supply warehouse owner, whose pictures were in his wallet and to which Mr. Hyde said he could go to find them just to scare James before killing him . James (Earth-7642) James was one of the owner of technology supply warehouse in Brooklyn which was sadistically murdered by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face to appropriate of specific electronic chips . Jenny (Earth-7642) Jenny and her twin sister Ally were the daughters of James, a technology supply warehouse owner, whose pictures were in his wallet and to which Mr. Hyde said he could go to find them just to scare James before killing him . Sue (Earth-7642) Sue and her husband Todd were the owners of a cyber cafe that was assaulted by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face. The two owners and all of their customers were rescued by the intervention of Daredevil and Batman . Todd (Earth-7642) Todd and his wife Sue were the owners of a cyber cafe that was assaulted by Mr. Hyde and Two-Face. The two owners and all of their customers were rescued by the intervention of Daredevil and Batman . | Notes = | Trivia = * In this universe the Marvel and DC Comics universes are one and the same. | Links = }} Marvel Transformers Crossovers